Nodes in a communications network such as an optical network may typically be associated with an administrative complex. The administrative complex includes an administrative node processor module (ANPM) having a processor and a primary database. The administrative complex is concerned with control of administrative functions, examples of which include configuring and monitoring elements of a node and providing a management interface to a user. The administrative functions also include creating paths within a network by provisioning channels or connections between network nodes. A key part of monitoring the network includes the ability to determine the existing band and channel allocations in a network and the status of such bands and channels.
A network may comprise many nodes, and each of the nodes may have an associated administrative complex. Each of the administrative complexes is communicatively coupled to a network management application that is used by personnel at a network operations center (NOC) who are responsible for monitoring and managing the entire network. Typically, information such as the status of a particular channel, the nodes that a channel couples (or circuits that have been provisioned), operations that are performed at a node, alarm states, administrative states of circuits, as well as other detailed information about the network is provided by the administrative complexes to the NOC. Users at the NOC typically formulate requests for information, send those requests to the administrative complexes, and receive responses from the administrative complexes on an as needed basis. In a similar manner, such information can be gathered as the network is configured, periodically once the network is operational, and at times when there are failures in the network.
However, one significant problem is that there are number of different types of information that must be gathered and understood by the network administrator. The administrative complexes provide this information in a piecemeal basis that makes it very difficult to get the correct information to configure the network. Moreover, it causes the NOC to issue repeated requests for the same information. Thus, there is a need for a method to provide information necessary for administration of the network in a more readable and useful manner.
While there have been attempts in the prior art to collect and present such information, such prior art attempts to provide a unified interface have a number of shortcomings. First, the channel allocation information was only available for a single node. Second, the information was limited to channel usage, and has not provided additional administrative information necessary for configuration of the network. Third, information about node pass through information was not available in prior art interfaces.
Therefore, in a network, it would be desirable if there was an interface that provides a channel map for a given sub-network, and also provides information necessary for configuring the network such as pass through information, circuit and subrate circuit information, and additional administrative information in an easily accessible manner. It would also be desirable if the channel map were updated on a real-time basis.